


Dobře míněná rada

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cemetery, Episode Related, Friendship, M/M, Memories
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když zemřela Haley, Rossi přišel za Hotchem na hřbitov. Teď Hotch oplácí službu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobře míněná rada

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 7x06.

Rossi věděl, že není sám, ještě předtím, než Hotch promluvil. 

Byl na hřbitově, kde kdysi, před lety, pohřbil svého jediného, novorozeného syna a před několika dny i svoji první manželku, s koleny zvednutými skoro až pod bradu seděl v trávě mezi těmi dvěma hroby a mlčky se díval na nápis na starším z obou náhrobků. Bylo to tak nefér, nebylo to správné, že jeho syn nikdy nedostal šanci žít… A teď musela odejít i Carolyn, jeho milovaná Carolyn, ta jediná, která prožila tutéž ztrátu jako on. 

Proto tady v posledních dnech trávil tolik času, jen tady seděl, protože tady měl pocit, že je jim nablízku. Když byl tady, tak se tomu intenzivnímu pocitu, že zůstal sám, trochu otupily hrany. 

Teď ale nebyl sám, ne doopravdy, protože Hotch postával beze slova pár metrů za ním. 

Unaveně si povzdychl. „Klidně můžeš jít sem, Aarone, nemusíš tam stát,“ řekl mu přes rameno, dost hlasitě na to, aby ho Hotch zřetelně slyšel, ale aby on přitom nikoho nerušil. Neotočil se. 

Hotch, v obleku a s kamennou tváří, došel pomalu k němu a – Rossi věděl, že to řekl ostatním členům týmu, nikdy by tomu neuvěřili – posadil se do tureckého sedu do trávy vedle něj. „Věděl jsi dlouho, že tam stojím?“ zeptal se. 

„Věděl jsem, že tam jsi, hned, jak jsi přišel,“ zabrblal, protože opravdu celou tu dobu cítil Hotchův pohled vzadu na krku. Odfrkl si. „Kdybych nepoznal, že za mnou někdo stojí, byl bych už dávno mrtvý. A ty jsi jediný, kdo by sem za mnou mohl přijít.“ Konečně odtrhl pohled od synova náhrobku a podíval se na Hotche. „Cos mi chtěl říct?“ 

„Je mi to líto,“ prohlásil Hotch bez obalu a pohled v jeho očích byl tak upřímný a hluboce soucitný, že se Rossimu sevřelo hrdlo, a tak jen beze slova trhnul rameny. Před očima se mu přitom vybavil výraz, který se Hotchovi objevil ve tváři, když během pohřbu spolu s týmem donesl Carolyninu rakev až sem, vybavilo se mi, jak se všichni zatvářili otřeseně, když uviděli ten hrob, přesně vedle místa, kde se chystal pochovat svoji bývalou ženu, to jméno na náhrobku, a jak Hotch vůbec nevypadal překvapeně, ačkoli měl v tu chvíli v obličeji tolik pocitů. Bolest a smutek a lítost a pochopení. 

Překvapení však ne. 

„Jak jsi to věděl?“ zeptal se Rossi tiše a zamyšleně se na něj díval. Dlaně měl volně položené na kolenou, klidný a vyrovnaný. Přemýšlel, jestli byl doopravdy tak průhledný (Ale to by o tom věděli i ostatní, nebo ne? Nejenom Hotch.) anebo ho Hotch za ty roky dokázal poznat tak, že si to jednoduše domyslel? 

Nebo si ho vyprofiloval, aby nevyšel ze cviku? 

„Nevěděl jsem to,“ přiznal Hotch tiše. „Tušil jsem… To, jak ses choval, když jsme měli případy, které se týkaly dětí, jak jsi mluvil s rodiči, kteří ztratili malé dítě… Napadlo mě, že jsi taky přišel o dítě.“ Vypadal naprosto vážně a v očích neměl nic jiného než účast a bolest pro přítele. „Nechtěl jsem se na to ptát, protože… no, není to zrovna něco, na co by ses někoho jen tak zeptal.“ Hotch pokrčil rameny. „A vždycky jsem si říkal, že když o tom se mnou budeš chtít mluvit, přijdeš sám.“ 

Rossi pomalu přikývl, protože v tom měl Hotch naprostou pravdu. Kdyby o tom chtěl s někým mluvit, někomu se svěřit, přišel by za ním. Jenomže bylo o tolik jednodušší v sobě tu starou bolest pohřbít, než o tom mluvit a znovu otvírat napůl zhojené rány. 

„A tohle tě dovedlo k tomu, že jsem přišel o dítě?“ zeptal se, protože to najednou bylo tak jednoduché, odvést si myšlenky k tomu, jak Hotch zjistil to, co zjistil, mnohem jednodušší než myslet na to, jestli nemohl něco udělat a pomoci Carolyn. 

A věděl, že i Hotch ví, že se s ním baví, aby se soustředil na něco jiného, a v tu chvíli mu to bylo jedno, protože věděl, že Hotch – ze všech lidí zrovna Hotch – pochopí jeho potřebu nemyslet na to. 

Hotch pomalu přikývl. „Tohle a ten vztah, co máš k Reidovi,“ přiznal se tiše. 

Jen se hořce pousmál, protože samozřejmě, to byla pravda, a pro někoho, kdo přišel o ženu, jako Hotch, bylo až příliš jednoduché rozluštit jaký vztah spolu měli a proč. Upřímný a důvěrný a plný víry, že vás ten druhý bude chránit, že bude dělat vždycky jen to, co je pro vás nejlepší. Vztah, který mezi sebou mohli navázat pouze muž, který ztratil syna, a mladík, kterého opustil otec. 

Vztah, ve kterém každý z nich našel to, co v životě postrádal. 

„On si nezaslouží, aby mu někdo znovu ublížil, Aarone,“ upozornil ho Rossi mírně chraplavě. „Zažil si toho už dost.“ Jeho pohled byl intenzivní a skoro až pálil, když se Hotchovi pevně zadíval do očí. 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Nechci mu ublížit, Dave,“ ujistil přítele měkce. Sklopil hlavu a zadíval se na svoje propletené prsty. Chvíli bylo ticho, a pak se na Rossiho znovu podíval. „Miluju ho,“ prohlásil jistě. 

Rossi se pousmál. „Ví to?“ zeptal se jemně. 

„Ano,“ odpověděl Hotch a ten jeho mírný úsměv a zasněný výraz řekl Rossimu, že mladík Hotche miluje stejně tak. „Chtěl jsem, abys byl první, kdo se to dozví.“ 

Rossi přikývl. „Přeju ti to, opravdu,“ přiznal po chvíli. „Jsi můj nejlepší přítel, Aarone,“ oznámil mu, načež se mu před očima vybavila Reidova tvář. Jeho nevinnost. „Ale pamatuj si jedno. Ublížíš Reidovi a já ublížím tobě,“ dodal temně. 

Hotch na něj na pár okamžiků zůstal němě zírat. „K tomu nedojde,“ řekl klidně. „Ty víš, že pokud mu ublížím, Garciová mě rozcupuje na kousíčky, než se ke mně vůbec dostaneš.“ 

David se proti své vůli usmál. „Dobře pro ni,“ usoudil. 

Hotch se zasmál a oba se opět ponořili do ticha. 


End file.
